O beijo das sombras – por Dimitri Belikov
by Coral97
Summary: O treinamento de Dimitri o preparou para ser um guardião. Conhecido por suas habilidades em campo, o destino o leva a uma posição inesperada. Ele se torna o guarda pessoal de uma jovem princesa e mentor de sua melhor amiga: uma garota selvagem e obstinada. Quando as regras em que ele se manteve firme por tanto tempo são desafiadas, será ele capaz de escolher entre dever e destino?
1. Alvo Localizado

**Traduzido de "Vampire Academy: Dimitri's Point of View" by Gigi256.**

 **1\. Alvo Localizado**

Eu estava imóvel lá, observando a janela. Sabia que nossa informação era confiável, finalmente tínhamos uma localização sólida. Soubemos disso por algumas semanas, mas o planejamento e burocracia nos seguraram até esse momento. Agora, parado no ar gelado do outono de Portland, eu aguardava. Estávamos fazendo tudo em nosso próprio tempo, esperando até o momento certo para extrai-las.

Apesar do silêncio e quietude de tudo, senti meu sangue pulsar, meu coração batendo mais rápido do que havia em meses. Minha vida nova, a que venho levando no último ano, era maçante. Não era exatamente para o que eu havia treinado, mas ordens são ordens. Estar agora de volta em campo me fez sentir vivo de novo.

Fiquei parado nas sombras, perto de uma das árvores altas que cercam a estrada. Eu tinha a perfeita visão da janela delas e passava as informações enquanto planejávamos nosso próximo movimento. Haviam outras pessoas no apartamento e a papelada para envolver os alquimistas era um pesadelo. Seria mais fácil traze-las para fora do que invadir. E a essa hora da noite, de qualquer forma, isso era improvável.

Um grito frenético e uns murmúrios no quarto captaram minha atenção. Era fraco, mais ainda audível para mim e alguns membros da minha equipe. Mesmo na escuridão da madrugada, vi uma sombra atravessar a janela. Instintivamente, procurei pelo punho frio da arma em meu cinto. Como líder da missão, era minha a decisão de entrar em ação. O ataque de um inimigo maior não era algo a ser ignorado, mas algo me impediu de agir. Apesar do grito da garota, eu não sentia nenhuma ameaça imediata. Os gritos cessaram, embora eu pudesse captar alguns dos sons de conversa. Eu observei a posição de alguns de meus colegas e gesticulei para que permanecessem onde estavam. Eles obedeceram, confiando em meu julgamento.

No momento seguinte, um abajur iluminou o quarto. Uma jovem de cabelos escuros estava parada perto da janela, a plena vista. Pelos registros, eu sabia que essa tinha que ser Rose Hathaway. Ela poderia não ser nosso objetivo principal, mas era uma boa indicação que Vasilisa Dragomir estava por perto.

Rose conversava com alguém fora do meu alcance, provavelmente Vasilisa. De repente, uma segunda figura apareceu na janela. Dessa vez, era pálida, alta e loira. Ela estava de frente para Rose, que estava de costas para nós. Era fácil de identificar.

Eu movi minha cabeça levemente para falar no sistema de rádio. "Alvo confirmado. Esperem por..."

Vasilisa inclinou-se sobre sua companheira, boca pressionada contra o pescoço de Rose. Para um olhar desavisado, aquilo pareceria um beijo. A verdade era mais perturbadora, mas não menos íntima. Rose jogou sua cabeça para trás, sem dúvida respondendo a inundação de endorfinas enchendo seu sistema.

Meus colegas e eu desviamos o olhar. Alguns permaneceram em silêncio, outros murmuraram enojados. Minha reação inicial ao tabu transformou-se em algo perto de admiração. Mesmo sendo contra todos os costumes de nossa sociedade, Rose estava garantindo a vida de Vasilisa. Ela estava protegendo a amiga, mesmo ao custo de sua própria força, sua própria reputação. Não muitos de nós assistindo faríamos o mesmo.

Levou apenas um momento antes do cabelo loiro voltar para trás. Eu podia ver o sangue levemente manchando seus lábios. Vasilisa virou e saiu do quarto, enquanto Rose se apoiava na cama. Subitamente, Rose levantou e olhou pela janela. Naquele momento, uma das luzes que estavam apagadas nos postes próximos começou a piscar de volta a vida. A mudança repentina foi o suficiente para chamar sua atenção e para entregar minha agora exposta posição.

Seus olhos caíram sobre mim e eu recuei lentamente, evitando contato visual direto. Esperava que ela pensasse que eu era apenas um estudante festeiro e tardio que aconteceu de estar andando por perto. Nenhuma ameaça. Com apenas 24 anos, era uma teoria plausível para minha presença ao redor do campus universitário.

Eu não tive tanta sorte.

Ela deu alguns passos afastando-se da janela, rapidamente pegando alguns itens antes de sair do quarto. Era isso, elas iam fugir. Se as perdêssemos agora, quem sabe quando as encontraríamos novamente.

Falei no rádio outra vez, "É agora, vamos nos mover. Quero saber assim que elas saírem da casa".

Em um minuto, ouvi o estalo de outra voz surgindo, "Senhor, elas saíram pela frente, indo para leste em direção a Brown."

Reagrupei meu time, planejando cercar as garotas e bloquear as saídas. Estaria na frente dos demais para interromper a fuga delas, com os outros esperando para fechar elas por trás. Nenhuma força seria necessária.

Eu as vi quase instantaneamente. A visão seria quase cômica se não fosse tão séria. Vasilisa, descalça, parecia a única coisa apoiando Rose enquanto elas escapavam. Normalmente, o exato oposto era o esperado. Rose olhou em minha direção várias vezes; ela estava ziguezagueando até o Honda verde em que eu estava atrás.

Quando estavam a cerca de quatro metros de mim, levantei e andei revelando minha presença. As duas pararam, momentaneamente atordoadas.

Com um sinal, os outros homens avançaram até seu campo de visão, bloqueando todos os pontos de fuga. Rose olhou rapidamente para eles e retornou seu foco para mim. Não sei se ela deduziu que eu era o líder do grupo, a maior ameaça (minha altura e estatura indicavam isso) ou simplesmente a única coisa parada entre ela e seu veículo de fuga, mas uma coisa era certa: ela me olhou com uma determinação feroz.

Ela não cairia sem uma briga.

Estava fraca, em desvantagem numérica e fora de treinamento pelo que apresentava. No entanto, protetoramente puxou Vasilisa para atrás dela. "Deixe ela em paz", sua voz era quase um rosnado, "não toque nela".

Eu calmamente dei um passo em sua direção, mantendo meu rosto inexpressivo e mãos visíveis para mostrar que não tinha a intenção de machucar. "Eu não vou-"

Ela saltou em minha direção. Era um golpe simples a nível de primário, mas eu não o havia esperado de uma garota enfraquecida. Eu a subestimei.

Minha surpresa não foi o suficiente para me impedir de revidar uma manobra tão desajeitada. Ela estava mais fraca do que eu esperava, e meu simples bloqueio a empurrou cambaleando. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e começou a cair. Com a mesma rapidez do meu movimento inicial, eu segurei seu braço, a mantendo de pé.

Ela encontrou meus olhos espantada antes de eu notar as marcas em seu pescoço. Mais uma vez, fiquei atordoado com até onde ela estava disposta a ir para proteger sua amiga. Não apenas com o que havia presenciado através da janela, mas também em como ela corajosamente se posicionou em uma batalha que sabia que seria perdida. Ela já estava disposta a colocar sua vida em risco se isso significasse que Vasilisa teria alguns momentos a mais para escapar, para viver. Encontrei seus olhos mais uma vez. Eu vi o fogo por trás deles. Eu admirava isso. Ela tinha o potencial de se tornar uma grande Guardiã. Apenas esperava que ainda existisse uma chance para ela.

Quando notou o que eu encarava, ela tocou a ferida e seu sangue manchou as pontas dos dedos. Jogou o cabelo para cobrir as marcas antes de se empurrar para longe do meu aperto. Eu a deixei ir. Ela seria fácil de segurar, mas a luta que parecia pronta para retomar me deixou sem palavras. Ela se preparava para o próximo golpe quando uma mão pálida alcançou a sua.

"Rose", a voz feminina era meramente um sussurro "Não".

Como se encorajada por uma força invisível, Rose relaxou sua posição. Não era exatamente um sinal de derrota, muito menos resignação. Eu a observei por um momento a mais para ter certeza que não tentaria atacar novamente, antes de focar na pessoa atrás dela. Lembrando do protocolo e costume, eu me curvei em sinal de respeito.

"Meu nome é Dimitri Belikov," os olhos se arregalaram, possivelmente em resposta ao meu sotaque russo, já que não tinham nenhum motivo para reconhecer meu nome. "Eu vim para leva-la de volta à Academia St. Vladimir, Princesa."


	2. Uma nova responsabilidade

"Não deixe que conversem uma com a outra" eu adverti enquanto subíamos no avião. As duas adolescentes aproveitavam cada momento que tinham para discutir a sua situação. "Cinco minutos juntas e elas terão um plano de fuga".

O olhar de Rose queimou em mim e soube que estava certo. Felizmente, uma vez no ar as opções delas foram de limitadas a não-existentes. De qualquer forma, mantê-las separadas diminuiria as motivações de causarem problemas. Mesmo ainda alertas, eu e meu time estávamos acordados a quase 30h agora e poderíamos usar qualquer pequeno descanso que o avião oferecia. Nosso voo duraria pelo menos duas horas antes de tocar o chão vazio de Montana.

Sentei próximo a Princesa; o medo irradiava dela. Ela estava agarrada a uma garrafa d'água como a uma boia salva-vidas. Seu corpo tenso enquanto disparava o olhar ao redor da aeronave. Eu fiz meu melhor para silenciosamente lhe assegurar que não tínhamos a intenção de machucar e quando isso não funcionou, busquei por meu livro de faroeste. Estava bem ciente que a presença de um guardião treinado (especialmente um grande e desconhecido) poderia ser intimidadora. Entretanto, ela devia ter crescido com guardiões ao seu redor a vida toda. Não consegui entender porque estaria tão amedrontada agora.

Quando ficou claro que a Princesa Vasilisa não iria relaxar, eu caminhei para onde Rose estava sentada. Ela me ignorou enquanto eu me acomodava ao seu lado, propositalmente encarando a janela. Depois de algum tempo, quebrei o silencio. "Você realmente ia atacar todos nós? ".

Ela não respondeu.

"Fazendo isso...protegendo ela dessa forma... foi muito corajoso. " Esperei por uma reação, mas não recebi nenhuma. "Estúpido, mas ainda assim corajoso. Porque você ao menos tentou?" Talvez fosse pouco profissional da minha parte elogiar sua façanha ridícula e questionar sua motivação, mas a curiosidade tirou o melhor de mim.

Ela me lançou seu olhar através daquele cabelo escuro antes de joga-lo para trás e destemidamente encontrar meus olhos. Eu não esperava tanta confiança considerando a situação. Meu pulso pulou em surpresa, mas não tanto quanto quando ela me deu sua resposta. "Porque sou sua guardiã".

Ela voltou-se novamente à janela, os olhos vacilando em direção a Princesa por um momento. Eu continuei a encarar. Ela falou com tanta certeza, tanta dedicação e devoção, eu conseguia ver que acreditava em suas palavras com cada fibra do seu ser.

Estive lidando com adolescentes no campus por quase um ano agora. O mundo deles era consumido por hormônios, drama, festas e dever de casa. Não eram egoístas por assim dizer, mas era claro que ainda tinham que aprender a entender completamente o auto sacrifício que vinha com sua futura profissão. Rose... entendia. Mais que isso, ela parecia aceitar e abraçar o desafio. Eu nunca havia conhecido ninguém tão jovem como ela que compartilhasse da mesma dedicação com o cargo que eu tinha. Isso me intrigou. Ela me intrigava. Eu sabia que ela tinha um incrível potencial como guardiã. Completamente treinada, eu teria confiança em trabalhar com ela. Ainda que obviamente faltasse o autocontrole necessário, queria ter certeza que ela se formaria e juntaria ás nossas forças.

No entanto, sua resposta me deixou sem fala. Sem saber como responder e sentindo o avião perder altitude, eu levantei e retornei a frente. Fui checar as preparações finais para nosso pouso e chegada na Academia. Nós chegaríamos perto do pôr do sol, o início do dia vampírico. Nosso horário não era o ideal já que certamente teríamos uma audiência, mas não havia razão para atrasar a conclusão da missão.

A Academia St. Vladimir era uma das maiores dedicadas a nosso povo – os vampiros mortais Moroi e os meio-humanos-meio-vampiros dampiros que iriam idealmente jurar protege-los. Era certamente maior que St. Basil, a escola em que eu havia me formado. St. Vladimir era padronizada como as escolas antigas (tal como a minha), apresentando uma impressionante arquitetura gótica que parecia mais apropriada para uma igreja ou talvez uma faculdade que para uma escola particular.

Caminhamos em direção ao prédio administrativo enquanto os outros alunos se amontoavam ao nosso redor e olhavam nosso grupo. Estudantes moroi vinham de um dormitório e os dampiros de outro. Não era uma grande plateia. Eles nos deixaram passar, mas não sem encarar as garotas que eram exibidas. Parte de mim simpatizou com elas enquanto assistia os outros estudantes cochichar e apontar. Eu olhei para trás.

Princesa Vasilisa mantinha a cabeça baixa, evitando contato visual. Ela era alta, com pele pálida e cabelos louros claros. Seu corpo era magro, quase parecendo frágil. Seu tamanho, formato corporal e pele eram típicos de moroi. Muitos no mundo humano considerariam tais traços como "beleza ideal" e eles eram facilmente contratados como modelos, atores ou dançarinos. Por mais que apreciasse, muitas vezes eu via quase como se.… parecesse infantil. Muitas mulheres moroi possuíam poucas curvas femininas e os homens nunca ganhavam muita definição muscular.

A Rose por outro lado, bom, ela nunca seria dita como frágil; ela era poderosa. Mesmo enquanto caminhávamos, ela respondia os olhares dos colegas sem se deixar abalar. Era um grande contraste com a Princesa de tantas formas. Levemente bronzeada, com cabelos longos e escuros, quase pretos. Os últimos raios de sol destacaram alguns reflexos vermelhos. Mesmo mais baixa que a Princesa, ela tinha o físico padrão para uma mulher dampira. Era esguia, com músculos leves cobrindo sua forma, mas também possuia curvas obvias em seu quadril e peito. Ela parecia feroz, perigosa até. Tinha beleza e confiança na forma que andava.

Ela procurou ao seu redor e então focou em mim. Eu desviei de seu olhar rapidamente.

"Hey, Camarada."

Senti uma pontada de divertimento pela escolha de apelido, mas continuei caminhando sem diminuir o passo. Ouvi ela correr ao meu lado. "Você quer conversar agora?" eu perguntei.

"Você está nos levando para a Kirova?" Títulos e formalidades não pareciam ser o forte dela.

"Diretora Kirova, " corrigi, olhando para ela.

Subitamente, eu vi a Princesa lançar um silencioso olhar suplicante para a amiga. Como se implorasse para que não causasse confusão. O gesto era sem sentido, já que Rose estava olhando para mim, de costas para a amiga. No entanto, Rose instantaneamente virou para responder, como se pudesse ouvir o que Vasilisa dizia, mesmo sem nenhuma palavra ter sido pronunciada.

 _Estranho,_ pensei comigo mesmo. Não foi a primeira vez que notei essa comunicação silenciosa entre elas. Fiquei me perguntando se era o resultado de uma longa e forte amizade... ou quem sabe algo mais único.

"Diretora. Que seja. Ela ainda é uma hipócrita velha v-" O ataque de Rose parou repentinamente enquanto entravamos na área comum. A plateia lá fora não era nada comparada a daqui. Era o café da manhã, então quase toda a população estudantil estava presente. Foi cruel da nossa parte sujeita-las a isso, mas esse era o caminho mais eficiente para nosso destino. A Princesa Vasilisa se retraiu ainda mais enquanto Rose rapidamente recuperou a compostura e estudou os outros estudantes quase tão intensamente quanto eles estudavam ela e sua amiga.

A pequena caminhada acabou rápido, e logo entramos no escritório da Diretora Kirova. Ela era mais velha, moroi, mas sua presença era tão intimidante quanto de qualquer guerreiro guardião. Seus olhos passaram por meu time, dispensando a maioria antes de parar sobre as duas delinquentes adolescentes. Alberta, a capitã dos guardiões da escola e eu fomos os únicos guardiões que restaram no cômodo. Nós nos afastamos, retomando nossa posição na parede e eu assenti para o cavalheiro mais velho que estava sentado ao lado.

"Vasilisa" ele falou. Príncipe Victor Dashkov aparentava muito mais velho do que realmente era, devido a sua doença debilitante. Ele teve uma vez a oportunidade de liderar o mundo moroi, mas foi impossível devido a sua saúde. Senti uma pontada de pena do homem; ele parecia bom e gentil.

Rose estava tensa em choque quando notou o velho homem e a Princesa correu para o seu abraço. "Tio" Vasilisa murmurou. Era claro que as duas garotas estavam surpresas com sua aparência. Sem dúvida fazia tempo desde que o haviam visto e sua saúde estava decaindo rapidamente.

Príncipe Dashkov gentilmente quebrou o abraço, sorrindo enquanto falava com a Princesa. "Você não tem ideia de como estou feliz em vê-la a salvo, Vasilisa" Ele olhou em direção a Rose, ainda em pé a alguns metros de distância. "Você também, Rose".

Rose assentiu de volta educadamente. Foi o primeiro sinal de respeito que eu havia visto vindo da garota. Ela baixou seus olhos pensativamente ao mesmo tempo que Vasilisa conversava mais com seu tio, embora o termo fosse mais um sinal de respeito entre famílias reais que uma indicação de parentesco.

Logo a Diretora Kirova restaurou a ordem das coisas. Victor retornou a sua cadeira no da sala, as garotas sentaram em frente a mesa da diretora e ela mesma comandou em pé na frente da sala. Como sempre, Guardiã Petrov e eu permanecemos ao fundo. O sermão começou.

Ela iniciou repreendendo a Princesa. A cada menção a sua falta de responsabilidade, seu comportamento imprudente e a maneira egoísta em que se colocou em perigo, a Princesa parecia retrair um pouco mais em sua cadeira. Era obvio que ela se envergonhava de ter colocado ela mesma, a última do sangue real Dragomir, em risco.

Rose, por outro lado, parecia entediada. Ela começou a divagar e encarar a janela. Se eu não soubesse melhor, pensaria que estava planejando uma fuga por ali.

"Você, Srta. Hathaway" Rose reassumiu sua atenção total quando a Diretora Kirova falou com ela usando de um veneno significantemente maior que antes. Estava claro que essas duas tinham uma relação pouco amigável. "Você quebrou a mais sagrada promessa entre os de nossa espécie: a promessa de um guardião de proteger um Moroi. É um grande ato de confiança. Uma confiança que você violou ao egoisticamente levar a Princesa daqui. Os strigoi adorariam acabar com a linhagem Dragomir; você quase permitiu que eles o fizessem. "

Internamente, eu estremeci. Os strigoi, o inimigo comum de nosso povo, eram uma força a ser reconhecida. Eles eram os vampiros dos pesadelos das crianças. Mortos-vivos, imortais, poderosos, mas sem alma. Eles matavam sem pensar duas vezes. Seus números vinham crescendo e eles se tornaram mais ousados com o passar do tempo. Eles estavam dispostos a matar qualquer um: humano, dampiro ou moroi. Eles particularmente amavam alvejar seus homólogos vampiros mortais. Ainda mais se fosse um moroi de linhagem real.

Minha mente voltou a noite em que encontrei meu antigo encarregado, Ivan Zeklos, com o rosto mergulhado em uma piscina de sangue de um ataque strigoi. Meu parceiro, Guardião Radu, deitado estranhamente perto dele. Seu pescoço estava quebrado e seus olhos me encaravam, sem piscar. Eu tinha tirado apenas algumas horas para cuidar de um assunto pessoal insignificante, mas minha breve ausência custou a vida dos dois homens. Meu egoísmo havia matado meus amigos. Faziam 18 meses, mas sentia como se fosse ontem.

A voz da Princesa me arrancou da memória. "Rose não me sequestrou". Sua voz era urgente, mas ainda notavelmente firme. "Eu quis ir embora. Não a culpem".

Diretora Kirova deu alguns passos, estalando a língua em descrença e exasperação. "Srta. Dragomir, você pode ter sido quem orquestrou todo o plano pelo que eu saiba, mas ainda era responsabilidade dela ter certeza que você não levaria isso adiante. Se ela tivesse cumprido com o seu dever, ela a manteria salva".

Rose saltou da cadeira e ficou cara a cara com a diretora. Alberta e eu mudamos nossa posição, prontos para afastar a garota selvagem se ela pretendesse partir para o físico. "Eu fiz o meu dever!" Parecia que continuaria sendo um concurso verbal por enquanto, mesmo que fosse agora uma partida de berros. "Eu a mantive salva! A mantive salva quando nenhum de vocês ..." gesticulando ao redor da sala, especificamente para nós, guardiões, "... poderia fazê-lo. para protegê-la. Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer." Seus olharam voltaram para a diretora. "pôde fazer isso. Eu a levei embora para protegê-la. Eu fiz o que eu tinha que fazer. Vocês certamente não iriam."

Diretora Kirova encontrou seu olhar sem piscar. A momentânea competição de gritos virou um concurso de encarar. Lenta e calmamente, ela falou. "Srta. Hathaway, perdoe-me por não entender a lógica de como tirá-la de um ambiente altamente protegido e magicamente assegurado é protegê-la. A não ser que haja algo que você não esteja me contando."

Rose mordeu o lábio e recuou como sinal de derrota. Eu quase não a conhecia, mas até eu podia ver que isso era fora de caráter para a garota. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.

A diretora Kirova começou novamente, desta vez com uma nova confiança de vitória, continuando a caminhar ao lado da janela. "Estou vendo. Está bem. Pela minha avaliação, a única razão de você ter ido – além da novidade que isso envolvia, sem dúvida – foi para evitar as consequências daquela horrível e destrutiva façanha que você fez pouco antes de desaparecer."

"Não, isso não – " sua defesa desesperada foi interrompida.

"E isso só torna minha decisão ainda mais fácil. Como uma Moroi, a princesa deve continuar aqui na Academia pela sua própria segurança" ela parou e encarou Rose diretamente. Um sorriso pequeno, quase imperceptível, atravessou o rosto, "mas nós não temos nenhuma obrigação para com você. Você será mandada embora o mais rápido possível."

A sala ficou quieta enquanto toda nossa respiração e corações paravam, inclusive a minha e a de Alberta. Rose, porém, parecia congelada no tempo. "Eu... o quê?" O poder que a cercou desde o momento em que coloquei meus olhos nela pareceu fugir instantaneamente. Pela primeira vez, ela parecia uma criança frágil.

De repente, a princesa levantou-se da cadeira. A coragem que tão rapidamente deixou Rose parecia preencher Vasilisa. "Você não pode fazer isso! Ela é minha guardiã!"

"Ela não é coisa alguma", respondeu a Diretora, "especialmente porque ela não é uma guardiã. Ela ainda é novata".

"Mas meus pais ..."

"Eu sei o que seus pais queriam, que Deus abençoes suas almas, mas as coisas mudaram. Srta. Hathaway é _dispensável_ ", nós nos encolhemos com a palavra. "Ela não merece ser uma guardiã, e ela irá embora."

Rose olhou para o juiz decretando seu destino. Parecia perdida, mas conforme falava, essa confusão se transformou em raiva mais uma vez. "Para onde você vai me mandar? Para minha mãe no Nepal? Ela pelo menos sabe que estive ausente? Ou talvez você vá me enviar para o meu _pai_?".

A última palavra era como o gelo. A maioria dos dampiros não conhecia sua linhagem paterna, e aqueles que conheciam na maioria das vezes não mantinham um bom relacionamento. Quando Rose falou novamente, sua voz era irreconhecível. "Ou talvez você esteja tentando me mandar para ser uma meretriz de sangue." Ouvi a respiração de Alberta e da Princesa acelerar, alto na sala silenciosa. "Tente isso, e nós teremos ido embora antes do fim do dia."

"Srta. Hathaway, você está fora da linha" sibilou a diretora.

Francamente, achava que ambas estavam fora da linha. Não era meu lugar dizer uma coisa dessas, mas pelo menos Rose tinha a desculpa do medo e da juventude do lado dela. A diretora obviamente estava procurando algum motivo para expulsar a garota, e fez disso uma ótima oportunidade. Por melhor que fosse o motivo para ela sair, eu sabia que precisava encontrar outro – um ainda melhor - para ajudá-la a ficar. Rose, mesmo selvagem e temperamental, tinha o potencial de se tornar uma excelente guardiã. Estávamos escassos, e forçar alguém com talento a ir embora não era uma opção sábia. Mas ela tinha mais que talento, percebi ...

"Eles têm um laço". Minha voz quebrou a tensão no ar. Permaneci onde estava, mas cuidadosamente me compus quando todos os olhos se voltaram para mim. Concentrei-me em Rose, esperando - sem querer – que fosse verdade "Rose sabe o que a Vasilisa está sentindo. Não sabe?"

A diretora Kirova foi pega de surpresa, e enquanto ela olhava desesperadamente entre mim e as duas garotas, senti uma pontada de alegria com minha pequena vitória. "Não..." ela começou, insegura ainda que impressionada com a possibilidade, "Não... isso é impossível. Isso não acontece há séculos."

"É óbvio", respondi. Eu parecia mais confiante do que eu realmente sentia, mas nem Rose nem a Princesa protestaram contra a acusação, então continuei. "Suspeitei assim que comecei a observa-las". Rose desviou o olhar de mim. Seu segredo estava exposto. Eu estava correto.

"Isso é uma benção", murmurou Victor Dashkov com espanto. "Uma coisa rara e maravilhosa".

"Os melhores guardiões sempre tiveram a ligação nas histórias". Minha voz era calma e estável, mas por dentro estava implorando que ela visse o potencial dessa menina. Em vez disso, a Diretora sacudiu a possibilidade de algo excelente e continuou com sua indignação de cabeça fraca.

"Histórias que têm séculos!" Ela exclamou, jogando as mãos no ar. "Certamente, você não está sugerindo que a deixemos ficar na Academia depois de tudo o que ela fez?" Sua voz me desafiou.

Calmo, eu encolhi os ombros tentando difundir sua raiva. "Ela pode ser selvagem e desrespeitosa, mas se tem potencial"

Uma cabeça cheia de cabelo castanho chicoteou ao meu redor. "Selvagem e desrespeitosa?" Ótimo, desarmei uma bomba apenas para acender outra. "Quem diabos é você afinal? Ajuda terceirizada?"

"O guarda Belikov é o guardião da princesa agora", afirmou Kirova, aparentemente feliz em ter uma casca de Rose dirigida a outra pessoa para mudar. "Seu guardião autorizado".

"Você contratou mão-de-obra barata estrangeira para proteger Lissa?" O comentário era para ser uma provocação, mas acabou parecendo infantil para qualquer um que conhecesse minha reputação.

A diretora Kirova estava chegando ao fim de sua tolerância a irritação. "Está vendo? Totalmente indisciplinada! Nem todas as ligações psíquicas e potencial bruto do mundo podem compensar isso. Um guardião sem disciplina é pior do que nenhum guardião".

Talvez eu concordasse com ela nesse ponto, mas ainda não era uma desculpa para manda-la embora, especialmente porque havia uma solução muito mais benéfica. "Então a ensine disciplina. As aulas acabaram de começar. Coloque-a de volta e recomesse o treinamento".

"Impossível. Ela ficará irremediavelmente atrás de seus colegas". Novamente, isso era verdade, mas não algo que não pudesse ser superado.

"Não, eu não vou!" Ignoramos Rose. Seu destino estava em minhas mãos e era melhor para ela que me deixar lidar. Por sorte, ela reconheceu isso rapidamente. Continuei a argumentar contra as justificativas fracas da Diretora até que ela inesperadamente me prendeu contra uma parede metafórica.

"E quem vai gastar esse tempo extra? Você?"

"Bem, não é o que eu ..." eu hesitei. A satisfação no rosto de Kirova era aparente e doente. "Sim. Foi o que eu pensei".

Era isso. Eu tinha uma decisão a tomar. Eu poderia assumir essa responsabilidade ou eu poderia abandoná-la para enfrentar o mundo sem apoio. A escolha mal era uma decisão afinal. Fui treinado para proteger Moroi, mas não era da minha natureza permitir que algo horrível acontecesse com qualquer um. Olhei para Vasilisa. Nunca tive intenção em ser um professor. Meu papel na Academia foi mais para passar o tempo até eu me tornar seu protetor oficial no campo. Embora a orientação de Rose não fosse um obstáculo para minha carreira, também seria uma parte dela. Ou seria?

Meus olhos mudaram para Rose. Eu vi seu último resto de esperança em suas profundezas. Sabia que Vasilisa acabaria por ter outro guarda além de mim. Rose seria ideal se fosse treinada adequadamente. Como seu mentor, eu poderia ter certeza de que isso aconteceria. Mas essa garota selvagem valeria a pena ou seria meu fim? Pensei apenas um momento a mais antes de ver imagens de minhas irmãs diante de meus olhos. Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-las. Faria qualquer coisa para protegê-la.

"Sim." Falei finalmente. "Posso ser o mentor de Rose. Vou lhe dar sessões extras junto com as suas normais".

"E então, o quê?" O tom de voz da diretora era de raiva por uma batalha perdida. "ela fica impune?"

"Encontre outra maneira de puni-la. Os números dos guardiões diminuíram demais para arriscar perder outro. Uma garota, em particular". Mais uma vez, lembrei da minha família: minha mãe, minhas irmãs. O quarto ficou tenso quando a diretora Kirova formava mais um argumento.

Seus esforços foram desperdiçados quando uma voz suave, mas firme, falou da borda da sala. "Estou inclinado a concordar com o Guardian Belikov. Enviar Rose para longe seria uma vergonha, um desperdício de talento". Dei ao Príncipe um aceno de gratidão por seu apoio.

A diretora Kirova olhou para todos nós, ainda aparentemente procurando uma maneira de livrar sua escola de Rose. Ela encarou Vasilisa por apenas um momento, mas a jovem fez o apelo final. "Por favor, Sra. Kirova. Deixe Rose ficar." Com suas palavras, os ombros da diretora relaxaram e seus olhos perderam o foco de sua luta. Ela aceitou a derrota.

"Se a senhorita Hathaway ficar, é assim que será". Ela olhou para Rose, "sua matrícula contínua em St. Vladimir é estritamente probatória. Pise fora de linha uma vez, e você está fora. Você irá participar de todas as aulas e treinamentos requeridos para novatos de sua idade. Você também treinará com o Guardian Belikov em todos seus horários livres... antes e depois das aulas. Além disso, você está banida de todas as atividades sociais, exceto as refeições, e ficará no seu dormitório. Falhe em cumprir com isso e será mandada... embora".

Rose riu, obviamente irritada por perder sua chance de uma vida social. "Banida de todas as atividades sociais? Você está tentando nos separar? Com medo de fugirmos novamente?" Fiquei preocupado que tudo isso acabasse antes de começar.

"Estou tomando precauções. Como eu tenho certeza que você lembra, nunca foi devidamente punida por destruir a propriedade da escola. Você tem muito para compensar. Está sendo oferecida um acordo generoso. Sugiro que não deixe sua atitude o coloque em perigo. "

Rose abriu a boca mais uma vez, olhando para os outros por apoio, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Eu estava parado, rosto livre de emoção, mas eu esperava que ela pudesse ver o que eu estava tentando dizer em silêncio. Implorei que ela parasse de resistir e aceitasse a oferta graciosamente. Eu sei que meus pensamentos estavam refletidos na emoção que Vasilisa estava tentando transmitir a ela através de seu vínculo. Rose baixou os olhos por um momento antes de olhar para a diretora.

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito".


	3. Volta às aulas

Escoltamos as meninas até o escritório de conselheiros de orientação onde elas pegaram seus horários, e então assisti quando outro par de guardiões conduziu Vasilisa para sua primeira aula. Guardiã Petrov e eu caminhamos em direção ao ginásio para a classe de Técnicas de Combate Avançado enquanto uma Rose ligeiramente emburrada seguia logo atrás. Ficamos em silêncio, não para incentivar seu comportamento.

Assim que entramos na academia, todos os olhos caíram em Rose. Ela possuía um registro infame na escola, e seu retorno era quase tão repentino e misterioso quanto seu desaparecimento. Alguns dos novatos franziram o cenho e ficaram de boca aberta ao olhar para ela, mas a maioria encontrou seus olhos com um sorriso de reconhecimento amável (talvez um pouco atordoados). Rose dirigiu-se a um dos meninos, um ruivo Mason Ashford e deu-lhe um pequeno golpe no ombro. Estava longe de ser gentil, mas era mais amigável do que violento.

"Ei Mason, limpe a baba do seu rosto. Se for para pensar em mim nua, faça isso em seu próprio tempo". Bem, essa foi uma saudação incomum. Eu acho que suas questões de disciplina não são as únicas coisas em ela é infame. O menino fingiu dor, tropeçando e estremecendo dramaticamente. O resto da classe retomou com o que estava fazendo antes da nossa chegada.

"Este é o meu tempo, Hathaway. Estou liderando a sessão de hoje".

"Oh, é? Huh. Bem, acho que é um bom momento para pensar em mim nua então".

Olhei o Guardian Petro questionando, mas ela só respondeu com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso como se dissesse fazer-o-que.

"Sempre é um bom momento para pensar em você nua", comentou um outro novato, juntando-se a brincadeira.

Peguei isso como minha deixa para me dispensar. Eu balancei minha cabeça murmurando em russo. Em que eu fui me meter?

Atravessei a porta, indo para o caminho dos dormitórios dos novatos. Os guardiões tinham seus próprios pequenos apartamentos em uma ala separada do mesmo edifício. Eu sabia que não tinha tempo para descansar antes do meu próximo turno no campus, mas teria alguns minutos para tomar banho e me trocar. Tinha esperança que fosse suficiente para revigorar-me para o resto do dia.

Antes de sair do ginásio, ouvi meu nome.

"Belikov". Eu me virei para ver Guardiã Petrov a alguns metros. "Posso falar com você por um momento?"

Como Capitão da Guarda Escolar, não tive a opção de dizer não, mesmo que eu quisesse. Dei uma olhada para o relógio na parede e esperava que não demorasse muito tempo, antes de diminuir a distância entre nós.

"Eu queria agradecer por defender Rose e pega-la como sua aluna". Alberta tinha mais quedo dobro da minha idade, mas ela ainda podia comandar a atenção com facilidade. Fiquei surpreso ao ver seus olhos suavizarem ao nome da menina delinquente. Era óbvio que ela tinha algum tipo de ponto fraco pela Rose. "Ela é cabeça dura e tem um dos piores temperamentos que eu já vi, mas ela também é extremamente talentosa e dedicada ao que acredita. Com a orientação certa, ela poderia ser melhor do que todos nós um dia. Tentei levá-la sob a minha asa antes das meninas fugirem dois anos atrás, mas nunca consegui realmente chegar até ela. Espero sinceramente que sua experiência seja diferente ".

Fiquei feliz em ver que havia alguém que reconhecesse o potencial, mas comecei a duvidar da minha capacidade de treiná-la. Se Alberta - que a conheceu quase toda a sua vida - não conseguiu passar por ela, como responderia a alguém que acabou de conhecer? Além disso, fui eu quem a levou de volta à prisão que tão desesperadamente escapou alguns anos atrás. De qualquer forma, sabia minha responsabilidade e faria o meu melhor para domar a garota selvagem.

"Obrigado, Guardiã Petrov. Vou fazer o meu melhor e mantê-la atualizado sobre o seu progresso."

"Dimitri", ela sorriu, "por favor me chame de Alberta. Agora vá descansar com o resto de tempo que tem, o dia de hoje promete ser um desafio para você". Ela virou e se afastou, deixando-me para fazer o mesmo. Saí e passei rapidamente pelo terreno.

Alberta me encorajou várias vezes a ser mais casual com ela, assim como outros guardiões. Nós nos tratamos pelo título na frente dos alunos e em ocasiões mais formais, os guardiões geralmente se referem um ao outro simplesmente pelo seu primeiro ou último nome. Depois da minha própria graduação, eu caí na mesma prática e fiz muitos amigos naqueles que me rodeavam. Após o assassinato de Ivan, no entanto, escolhi ser menos casual. Algo tão simples como ser casual e deixar sua guarda baixa pode levar a um erro. Eu aprendi isso em primeira mão, e não estava pensando em cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Minhas habilidades e reputação me ajudaram a criar muitos contatos e conexões na rede de guardiões, mas poucos amigos. Ainda que tivesse alguns amigos da época de escola e minha carreira antes da morte de Ivan, eu fiquei menos sociável por meses. Já estava distante da minha família, só ligando todo o mês para verificar e atualizá-los na minha localização e atribuição. Não pude pensar em alguém que consideraria como próximo agora. Ocasionalmente, eu me sentia sozinho, mas com prazer trocava a alternativa por um foco mais acentuado na minha responsabilidade.

Depois de algum tempo, cheguei ao meu dormitório. Eu sabia que era apenas um pouco maior do que os alunos, mas estava bem com isso. Alguns dos professores e funcionários permanentes viviam em apartamentos completos não muito longe do coração do campus. Haviam até algumas casas da cidade disponíveis para aqueles moroi que viviam aqui com suas famílias. Era raro que os dampiros se casassem, ainda mais raro para um dampiro e um moroi casarem e começar uma família, então todas as casas ocupadas pertenciam a moroi.

Quanto a mim, meu quarto era mais do que suficiente. Era meio vazio além das necessidades. Uma cama, uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, uma pequena caixa de livros. A maior diferença entre o meu lugar e o que os estudantes viviam era a pequena cozinha, e não era usada mais do que para fazer café. A única decoração era a minha crescente coleção de livros. Eles eram a única escapada que eu me permitia, e mesmo aqueles eram breves.

Eu me livrei da minha roupa, pendurando minha jaqueta em um gancho ao lado da porta e atirando minhas roupas em uma cesta no canto. Respeitosamente deixei minha estaca de prata no balcão antes de pisar no calor do chuveiro. Os músculos dos meus ombros e as costas estavam doloridos, menos de ação e mais da inercia de estar de pé. Muitas vezes, era mais difícil ficar parado do que atacar. O calor penetrou no estresse e senti a rigidez relaxar. Depois de apenas alguns minutos, saí e preparei-me para a meu próximo turno.

Antes de sair, amarrei meu cabelo atrás do meu pescoço. Tocando meus ombros quando deixado para baixo, era mais longo do que o dos guardiões mais masculinos (e até algumas mulheres). Eu sabia que provavelmente deveria cortá-lo, mas escondiam os lembretes da minha profissão. No reflexo do espelho e na porta de chuveiro de vidro, eu podia ver a longa marca da promessa em forma de S no meu pescoço com o que pareciam três "X's" em ambos os lados. As seis marcas de molnija em forma de cruz eram irregulares, um pouco como um raio. Ouvi uma piada de guardião que dizia que supostamente representava a rapidez com que atingimos nossos inimigos: tão rápidos como um raio.

Em vez disso, eu via seis faces. Uma para cada Strigoi que matei. Meus seis encontros mais próximos com a morte. As seis vezes que eu tinha sido diretamente responsável por tirar uma vida, mesmo que fosse uma sem alma. Eu também vi os outros dois rostos, as vidas de meus amigos que estavam perdidos por minha negligência.

Voltei minha estaca para o coldre e entrei em minha jaqueta, pronto para minha próxima tarefa.


End file.
